gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6 of Gilmore Girls, an American dramedy television series, aired on the WB television network. Plot Can it be the Gilmore Girls if the Gilmore girls aren't together? At the end of Season 5, Rory dropped out of Yale and moved into Emily and Richard's pool house -- decisions that broke Lorelai's heart. That's handy, because one half of that heart can be deliriously happy with the big new step in her love affair with Luke. Meanwhile, the other half grieves and it seems everyone in town wants mother and daughter to reunite. But it may take an unexpected out-of-towner to make it happen. Of course there's much more: Lane gets a surprise that leaves her reeling with joy while Luke gets a surprise that may send the Luke-and-Lorelai relationship reeling. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :Matt Czuchry as Logan Huntzberger :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Special Guest Star :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano Recurring cast :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose :Todd Lowe as Zack Van Gerbig :John Cabrera as Brian Fuller :Rini Bell as Lulu Kuschner Guest starring :Sebastian Bach as Gil :Vanessa Marano as April Nardini :Sherilyn Fenn as Anna Nardini :Gregg Henry as Mitchum Huntzberger :Leann Hunley as Shira Huntzberger :Devon Sorvari as Honor Huntzberger :Alan Loayza as Colin McCrae :Tanc Sade as Finn Trivia *Matt Czuchry is upgraded to a series regular. **Lauren Graham and Edward Herrmann had new intro shots. This means Yanic Truesdale is the only main cast member whose intro shot is yet to change from the first season. * The season was released on DVD as a six-disc boxed set under the title of Gilmore Girls: The Complete Sixth Season on September 19, 2006 by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. * This is the last season to involve creator Amy Sherman-Palladino as part of the crew for the show. She did, however, helm the four-part Netflix revival in 2016. Photos :Season 6/Gallery Media Gilmore Girls Season 6 Recap Netflix Episodes # New and Improved Lorelai # Fight Face # The UnGraduate # Always a Godmother, Never a God # We've Got Magic to Do # Welcome to the Dollhouse # Twenty-One is the Loneliest Number # Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out # The Prodigal Daughter Returns # He's Slippin' 'Em Bread... Dig? # The Perfect Dress # Just Like Gwen and Gavin # Friday Night's Alright For Fighting # You've Been Gilmored # A Vineyard Valentine # Bridesmaids Revisited # I'm OK, You're OK # The Real Paul Anka # I Get A Sidekick Out of You # Super Cool Party People # Driving Miss Gilmore # Partings Category:Seasons